<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different Worlds by Of_Swords_and_Crowns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404090">Different Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Swords_and_Crowns/pseuds/Of_Swords_and_Crowns'>Of_Swords_and_Crowns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Swords_and_Crowns/pseuds/Of_Swords_and_Crowns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Until a few months ago, Talia was enrolled at Beauxbatons Academy. Then she got news of her step-father's death and her mother's illness. Now she is about to start her 4th year at a new school, Hogwarts! Talia is the daughter of Regulus Black and as a pureblood, there are those looking to gain her favour.<br/>Talia's past is likely to catch up with her and as the new girl, she is low on allies. Until a kind boy with brown eyes and ginger hair comes to her rescue. Fred Weasley is known for his pranks and games but there was something about the new girl that intrigued him. But is she worth it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Time to Re-start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starting at a new school is tough. Starting at a new school when the school year is already underway is worse. I found the Hogwarts letter with the rest of the post, one Monday morning in July. Father told me of the school but my mother insisted “Talia is to be enrolled in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, just as I was.” And so I was enrolled. </p><p>For two years, Beauxbatons was my home but then I received an owl that gave me news of my (step) father’s death and that mother was sick, really sick. In a matter of hours, I was packed and a Beauxbaton carriage, the colour of lightest blue and pulled by a couple of Abraxan horses, took me home, to London. </p><p>For the past few months, I looked after mother. I cried at my step-father’s funeral, held mother’s hand at night when the fevers and nightmares started. The doctor’s didn’t know what was wrong with her and so I spent my summer researching every known illness, practising healing spells to no avail. </p><p>By July, I was told to fear for the worst and the money father had left us was quickly running out. Some of my friends tried to keep in touch but quickly stopped when I didn’t bother responding. </p><p>By September, I was working nights to gain money for us and spent the days praying mother wouldn’t leave me. It was a cold day in October, when I buried her next to father and my step-father, alone. It was two weeks before Halloween when I was on the train to Hogwarts, with my meagre possessions and my memories. </p><p>There was nothing left for me in London and there was no point in returning to Beauxbatons, so there I was on my way to a new school.  </p><p>I stared out of the window, watching the rain fall. My hand absentmindingly found its way to my necklace: five leaves (the symbol of mine and my mother’s Beauxbaton house-Bellefeuille) and a snake (my father’s house from Hogwarts), the last thing they had gifted me. I knew very little about Hogwarts except that my father, Regulus Black, went there with his brother, Sirus, before he died. He was a slytherin and although the family did disown Sirus, my father couldn’t say goodbye to his older brother.</p><p>The tale of how parents used to be one I pestered my mother with for years before she told me. Their parents (my grandparents) were death eaters and forced their children to follow in their steps. Father and mother fell in love at one of the meetings and father defected after learning of the lengths Voldemort would go to in order to reach his aims. He died before being able to destroy something of great importance to Voldemort. Mother found out she was pregnant shortly after his death. She never did follow her parent’s ideals in blood purity and she left that life behind for me. I was two years old when she married my step-father and he was the father that he didn’t have to be. And now, I’m alone.<br/>For the first time since my step-father’s death, I wanted to write. Wanted to write the grief away. Wanted to write until the tears fell and my heart stopped aching. But the words wouldn’t flow and so I stared out of the window and the gloomy skies and tried to look towards the future. Lost in my thoughts, I didn’t notice that the train had pulled into the station until it came to a screeching halt. With a sigh, I gathered my two suitcases and left the train.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride to Hogwarts was quiet. A kind man named Hagrid was sent to collect me and he rambled about the history of Hogwarts and how I’m sure to love it here. The carriage was pulled by thestrals, which seemed friendly enough. They had the appearance of a horse but with huge leathery bat wings and an almost dragon-like head. Hagrid seemed to be able to see them, which was a relief. </p><p>“Mus’ be tough, startin’ in the middle of the term.” Hagrid broke the silence, while I stared out of the window. </p><p>I turned to him, my necklace clutched in my hand. “Yeah. I couldn’t go back to Beauxbatons and my father went to Hogwarts so it seemed like the best choice.”</p><p>Hagrid smiled. “I knew yer father. He had a lot of darkness in him but he tried to be better than his parents. Yer uncle Sirus was a troublemaker with the res’ o’ the marauders.”</p><p>“The marauders?” I questioned.</p><p>“I was jus’ a apprentice ‘ack then but they were always causing trouble. There was James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirus. One time they managed to get a cow onto the roof and another they filled the great hall with popcorn.”</p><p>I smiled. “I would have liked to get to know them. Do you know of a way to contact them?”</p><p>Hagrid looked uncomfortable. “Well, yer uncle’s in Azkaban. James, unfortunately, passed away some years ago, though his son goes here. No one has heard from Remus or Peter in some years.”</p><p>“Oh, ok. Thanks though.” I smiled and returned my attention to the window. The school grounds of Hogwarts soon came into view. The huge gothic castle in the beautiful highland landscape was nothing like the rambling castle in the snowy Pyrenees mountains. A part of me missed Beauxbatons with its enchanted fountains and sprawling gardens but Hogwarts looked like a place for adventure. </p><p>Standing in front of the entrance was Headmaster Dumbledore. As the carriage came to halt, Dumbledore came to greet me. </p><p>“Welcome Talia. I am sorry for your loss. Since the school year has already started, I’m afraid you won’t have a sorting hat ceremony but we should get you sorted as soon as possible. Now if you would follow me.”  Dumbledore gestured for me to go first. I turned to thank Hagrid for the company and he replied with a smile and a wave.</p><p>The interior architecture of Hogwarts was even more impressive than the outside. The entrance hall was warm and inviting. A huge marble staircase rose opposite the imposing oak doors. The walls were lined with pictures, whose occupants moved with the illusion of life. </p><p>Dumbledore led me through a maze of corridors, up floating, ever-changing staircases and finally to a large stone gargoyle. With a mutter, the gargoyle moved with a scrape of stone revealing a circular stone staircase. His office was scattered with books and objects, with a haphazard filing system. If there was a filing system. I fought the urge to righten a tower of books that was leaning precariously. </p><p>While Dumbledore was preoccupied with locating the sorting hat, I took the opportunity to explore the room. Portraits of old headmasters and headmistress covered one of the walls, all of whom were snoring in their frames. I tilted my head back, attempting to read the spines of the books crammed in the oak bookcase clambering up the wall. A triumphant shout behind me made me turn. Dumbledore stood by a claw-footed desk, holding, what I assumed to be, the sorting hat.</p><p>Taking a seat, I waited “The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.” Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at me. </p><p>The sorting hat glared at me. “I haven’t had time to compose a new song so I suppose I will have to sing the old one.” <br/>“A thousand years or more ago,<br/>When I was newly sewn,<br/>There lived four wizards of renown,<br/>Whose name are still well-known:<br/>Bold Gryffindor from wild moor,<br/>Fair Ravenclaw from glen,<br/>Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad,<br/>Shrewd Slytherin from fen.<br/>They share a wish, a hope, a dream,<br/>They hatched a daring plan,<br/>To educate young sorcerers,<br/>Thus Hogwarts school began.<br/>Now each of these four founders<br/>Formed their own house, for each<br/>Did value different virtues,<br/>In the ones they had to teach.<br/>By Gryffindor, the bravest were<br/>Prized far beyond the rest;<br/>For Ravenclaw, the cleverest<br/>Would always be the best;<br/>For Hufflepuff, hard-workers were<br/>Most worthy of admission;<br/>And power-hungry Slytherin<br/>Loved those of great ambition.<br/>While still alive they did divide<br/>Their favourites from the throng,<br/>Yet how to pick the worthy ones<br/>When they were dead and gone? <br/>'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,<br/>He whipped me off his head<br/>The founders put some brains in me<br/>So I could choose instead!<br/>Now slip me snug around your ears,<br/>I've never yet been wrong,<br/>I'll have a look inside your mind <br/>And tell where you belong!”</p><p>The sorting hat cleared its throat. “You might belong in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindor’s apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuff’s are true and unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you’ve a ready mind. Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind. You might belong in Slytherin, where they are cunning, resourceful and full of ambition. Slytherin’s are power hungry and their own path to greatness is their mission.” </p><p>The sorting hat was silent for a moment, contemplating, searching. “Hmm, your former house in Beauxbatons was Bellefeuille. Known for valuing bravery, sensitivity and loyalty. Your father… was Regulus Black, an infamous Slytherin legacy. But you’re not like him at all, are you?” It took a moment for the hat to make its final choice. “GRYFFINDOR!” The hat declared triumphantly. </p><p>Dumbledore smiled. “Of course! I had a feeling that you belong there. Now follow me so you can get settled before classes tomorrow.”</p><p>“Gryffindor.” I thought. “This is the start of a new adventure.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fred Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time we exited Dumbledore’s office, someone was waiting for us. </p><p>“This is Percy, the prefect for Gryffindor house. He will show you to your room.” With a smile, Dumbledore left. </p><p>Percy motioned for me to follow him. “Gryffindor commons is in the highest tower.”</p><p> I frowned. “Aren’t the towers the same height though?” </p><p>Percy turned to smile at me. “Someone, most likely my prankster brothers, glued a two metre stick to the top of the tower. Just so it would be taller than the Ravenclaw tower.”</p><p>I tried to memorise the pathways, the stairs to get to the common room but was soon confused. I could almost be certain that Percy was leading us around in circles to confuse me but quickly dismissed the idea. </p><p>“And here we are. Gryffindor tower.” He smiled reassuringly at me. “It gets less confusing trust me.”</p><p>I scoffed. “Seems unlikely. I don’t suppose you have a map or something?” </p><p>Percy laughed. “Unfortunately not. But the paintings are generally eager to help. Good luck.”</p><p>The common room was mostly empty. Most of the students would probably still be in class or studying in the library. A small group of students were crouched over textbooks and one of them looked up when I walked in.</p><p>“Hey, I’m Angelina Johnson. Nice to meet you. I’m a fourth year.” She smiled reassuringly and moved some books out of the way so I could join them. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Talia… Black. Fourth year.” I found myself reaching for my necklace and absentmindingly running my hand over the snake.</p><p>“Black? As in Sirus Black?” Another girl-Alicia Spiddet-questioned. </p><p>I nodded. “Yeah, he’s my uncle.”</p><p>“So that means you’re the daughter of Regulus Black.” One of the guys-Kenneth Towler-questioned. </p><p>I tucked a stray hair behind my ear. “Yeah. I never met him. I was raised by my mother and my step-father.”</p><p>“What are you doing in Gryffindor then? Since you’re a Slytherin legacy?” His tone was sharp and his eyes narrowed. </p><p>I was getting uncomfortable with his accusing glare. “Umm, my house in Beauxbatons was Bellefeuille. Known for valuing bravery, sensitivity and loyalty.” I shrugged. “The sorting hat choose Gryffindor for me.”</p><p>Kenneth wanted to say more but before he could I excused myself. Grabbing my luggage, I asked the way to my dorm.</p><p>“I’ll take you. You will be with me and Angelina anyway.” Alicia smiled in apology and led the way up the stairs but I heard the conversation that continued. </p><p>“Kenneth.” Angelina warned. But he shrugged off her warning tone.</p><p>“I’m just wondering. We all know Regulus aligned himself with You-Know-How. What if she is the same? She doesn’t fit in here.”</p><p>I didn’t wait to hear Angelina’s reply. Maybe they were right. Maybe I didn’t fit in. Alicia tried to be polite but she quickly excused herself. Sinking to my bed, I stared at the ceiling. I thought of home and I thought of my parents. I thought of the ‘friends’ I left behind and wondered if I would find any real friends. </p><p>Hours passed and I decided to explore the grounds. Find the library and get out some books for tomorrow. I paused in the staircase, waiting. No noise rose from the common room and I sighed in relief. I was wrong. </p><p>Kenneth was waiting. This time he had quite a gathering and they now looked at me with that accusing glare. </p><p>“You don’t belong here, Black.” Kenneth spat. I felt tears pricking at my eyes but I brushed them away. I would not let them see me cry. </p><p>“Why don’t you just leave?” Another barked. </p><p>“Aww, look she’s going to cry. I’d say cry to your parents but they died to get away from you.” A third hissed. </p><p>That was it. I couldn’t breathe. Pushing through the group pressing in, I ran down the stairs. Taking corners and running through the halls, I didn’t care where I ended up.<br/>Sinking to the grass below a tree, I finally allowed myself to cry. All the pain and hurt I have been bottling up, finally spilled over. I didn’t notice the quiet figure kneeling down beside me in the grass, until he put a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“Are you ok?” I looked up into the kindest pair of brown eyes I have ever seen. Before I could utter a response, he sighed. “Of course you’re not ok. Why else would you be crying?” He spoke almost to himself and offered a smile. “Anyway, I’m Fred Weasley.” </p><p>“Talia… Black.” I offered as I wiped my face with my sleeve. </p><p>“Would you like to talk about it, Talia?” His eyes searched mine, not a hint of malice in them.</p><p>“Not really.” I shrugged, expecting him to leave.</p><p>To my surprise, he made himself comfy next to me. “Okay. Would you like me to talk?” At my slight nod, he launched himself into a daring tale of pranks he would play on his brothers and teachers. </p><p>While he talked, Fred couldn’t help but stare. My long brown hair was already falling out of the bun that I shoved it into this morning and I couldn’t imagine the mess I looked like after my crying. But little did I know, that wasn’t the reason why. Fred was thinking about why people would be so cruel to someone so beautiful? He wanted to find everyone that hurt you and teach them a lesson that would surely land him in detention. But it would be worth it, if you smiled. </p><p>“One time George (that’s my twin brother) and I spelled snowballs to continuously fly at Professor Quirrell’s head. He did turn out to be You-Know-Who though. One time we turned the water in one of the bathrooms green. Fitch blamed Peeves. I wish you could have seen his face. And we often pretend to be each other. Everyone mixes us up.” He paused for a minute. </p><p>“Come to think of it, everyone mistakes us for another Weasley brother. Professor McGonagall kept calling me Percy so I took to calling her every name but her own. It cost us a lot of points for the house cup but it was worth it. The professors took to calling us Mr Weasley, which worked fine until Ginny started this year.” Fred turned to me and smiled. </p><p>“It seems like I have succeeded in cheering you up so might I ask you a question?” Fred must have heard the rumours about the new girl ever since I arrived. Each one more outrageous than the last. I guess it didn’t help that I decided to go with my father’s surname. Being a Black added fuel to the fire.</p><p>I sighed. “The moment was nice while it lasted.” I thought. “So let me guess you want to know about my family, why I came here, my scars, which of the rumours are true?” I snapped as I began to gather my things. </p><p>Hurt flashed across Fred’s face. “No of course not. I choose not to believe in rumours; you should hear the ones they say about me.” He reached over and brushed a stray hair from my face. “Though one rumour seems to be true, even if they under-estimated your beauty.”</p><p> I scoffed. “I’m a mess.” I sank back down to the grass beside him. </p><p>Fred smiled. “Maybe today isn’t your best but you are beautiful. As for your scars, they show that you’ve been through bad times and still managed to make it to the other side. I love your scars, they tell your story and that story is beautiful. It’s up to you if you want to tell me your story.” </p><p>I felt a blush flood my cheeks and cleared my throat. “So what was your question?”</p><p>Fred cleared his throat.  “Would you care to accompany me to dinner? It seems like you’re in need of some friends and I knew my friends are going to love you.” He jumped to his feet and held out his hand. </p><p>With a smile, I put my hand in his. “I would be honoured Fred.”</p><p>For the first time since I ended up here, I thought I might belong. I believed everything would be ok if Fred Weasley kept hold of my hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>